Penguins of Madagascar: Take one
by Amber Natalie Amethyst
Summary: This story shows every move the animals made behind some episodes. First chapter: Gone in a flash
1. Gone in a flash

**Hello~ A.N.A here. And I'm making this a behind the scenes story. Only the characters from the show will do it. Not their voice actors. And the director will appear like a normal citizen. So enjoy this from the episode Gone in a Flash.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Maurice was at the counter, making his ice cream. The director and the camera man was behind him, filming his every move.

"Making my ice cream." Maurice said.

Maurice puts a cup of ice cream on top of the counter then he puts sprinkles on it.

"Sprinklin' it up. Oh. Ooooh."

Instead of putting sprinkles on the ice cream, he sprinkled some toe nails on it. Maurice grabs a cherry as he turned around.

"Now we're addin' a cherry on top."

He gasps as Julien grabbed the cherry from him and ate the ice cream. Julien coughs really loud as toe nails came flying out of his throat.

"What did you put in my ice cream?!" Julien exclaimed.

"Sprinkles."

"No, it wasn't!" The director screamed from behind as he sighed.

"Those were toe nails." The camera man added.

"What?! Who replaced my sprinkles with toe nails?!"

Maurice turns around and saw Mort eating the sprinkles to the bottom. Mort stopped eating as he stared at Maurice and Julien.

"What?" He asked.

"You're eating sprinkles." Maurice said.

"Yes I am."

"We need those for scene one."

"Oh."

"Great... Just great... Next time, let's put Mort away from sweets during the shoot." The director informed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The fourth scene was shoot at the Penguin habitat. The director eyed the penguins as they drank their smoothies. Except for Kowalski.

"Private, these sardine smoothies are top notch. What's your secret?" Skipper asked with a smirk on his face.

"Skipper, you know your lines are written on your flippers with... White marker." Private pointed to the leader's white flipper.

"Cheater." Kowalski smirked.

"Shut up."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Take one_

Skipper slaps the smoothie from Rico's flippers, which lands on Kowalski's head. The director face-palmed as he slapped Skipper lightly.

"On the other direction." The director reminded.

"Yeah, yeah."

_Take two_

Skipper slaps the smoothie from Rico's flippers as he faced the two.

"No more love in the smoothies. We gotta stay sharp." Skipper said in a quite proud voice.

Rico was standing beside Skipper. He burped really loud, which was like a stink bomb. Everyone, except Rico, held their breath while they still have some. They went outside the habitat to breath normally. Rico was still on the platform as he drank Private's smoothie.

"Take... Five everyone..." The director panted as he fainted.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The tenth scene takes to a bus stop. Maurice groans and Skipper pulls him back. Skipper and Kowalski looked ahead and saw the kids.

"Children." Skipper said.

"Check."

"Bus."

"Check."

"Zoo brochure."

"And check."

"It's a field trip." Private pointed out.

"All right, boys. We're almost home. You know what to do." Skipper smiled.

"Yeah. But, uh, I don't think I do." Maurice said.

"Don't get smart with me soldier. We're not cutting you any slacks just 'cause you're the new guy."

Skipper went to Rico. Rico gives Skipper, Private and Kowalski a boost. After throwing them, Rico looks at Maurice. He grabs him and threw him to the wrong direction. Now, Maurice had hit the pole.

"So'wy." Rico muttered.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Take one_

Now, they were shooting the final scene, where Julien gives the 'sky spirits' a rock peace sign.

"You rock, sky spirits!" Julien shouted.

"Why don't you tell him what _really_ happened, rescued mammal." Skipper said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Rule number one: Don't question the king, honey." Maurice said.

"What?" Skipper asked, looking disgusted and surprised.

"Maurice!" The director called. "You're line was 'Rule number one: Don't question the king, baby."

"Oh."

_Take two_

"You rock, sky spirits!" Julien shouted.

"Why don't you tell him what _really_ happened, rescued mammal." Skipper said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Rule number one: Don't question the king, baby." Maurice said.

The penguins left the habitat as they waddled their way to their habitat.

"Private, whip me up one of them "love" smoothies. I need to unwind." Skipper said.

At the lemur habitat, Mort was still under the rock with his little hand sticking out of it.

"Guys... Little help, please?" Mort begged.

"Okay, someone help him." The director ordered as they finished shooting the first episode. "By the way, great acting, Skipper."

"Thanks. We knew we'd be great for acting." Skipper rolled his eyes in amusement as Kowalski removed the rock from Mort's tiny body.

"Thank you."

"Okay, you guys can take a break and the next day after tomorrow, we're going to shoot Launchtime." The director informed as they nodded.

**/\/\/\/\In the zoovenir shop/\/\/\/\**

The penguins and the lemurs were eating snow cones when a female otter came. Skipper and Julien stared at the lovely figure in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Marlene. I live at the Asian otter habitat, north of the penguin habitat." The otter, named Marlene, introduced.

"Hi, I'm Private. This is Kowalski, Rico and Skipper." Private introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Marlene smiled as she took a glance at Skipper and Julien, who were both blushing.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

Marlene left as Skipper and Julien let out a sigh. Then stopped. They looked at each other then glared. Kowalski raised an eyebrow as a smirk crept his face.

"She's mine!" Skipper started.

"No! She is going to be my queen!" Julien argued as he attacked Skipper.

"Of course. A girl could only cause their new rivalry." Kowalski noted as he finished his snow cone.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So how was it? Please tell me it's good. And yes, I'm a Skilene fan and I'm putting some Skilene in this story? So review please.**


	2. Haunted Habitat

**Hey! Sorry if LaunchTime is not this chapter. I wanted Marlene to have a part already with the other animals at the zoo. Please review on what episode you want next.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Marlene was just reading her script when the director came in. She raised an eyebrow as a question came up in her head.

"So, Marlene, ready for your part?" The director asked.

"Yep."

"Great. See you later at set.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Mason and Phil were fake sleeping. Mason was snoring, real loud, and Phil was sign-languaging S-N-O-R-E. But then he accidentally sign-language I-L-O-V-E-L-U-L-U.

"Pfffttt..." Skipper held back his laughter off set.

"Who's Lulu?" Marlene asked.

"Our other monkey co-host." Skipper laughed.

"Uh, Phil..." The director called out.

"What?" Phil sign-languaged.

"You sign-languaged I love Lulu."

Phil blushed as Lulu, a chimp from Hoboken, giggled a little. Skipper laughed out louder than before as he received a slap on the arm from Marlene.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Take one_

The scene is where the penguins jump to Marlene's habitat. When they jumped in front of Marlene, Skipper accidentally knocks Marlene out of her feet.

"Cut!" The director shouted.

"Who put butter on the floor?" Skipper asked.

"Julien did it." Maurice confessed.

_Take two_

The penguins jumped at Marlene's habitat. This time, Kowalski slipped and went off screen. The others laughed out loud as they wiped a tear from their eyes.

"I'm okay." Kowalski winced off screen. "I'm okay..."

_Take three_

The penguins jumped at Marlene's habitat. They entered with flashlights and shouted 'Hi-yah!' and made Marlene jump out from her fur and scream.

"What?!" Marlene shouted.

"Kowalski analysis." Skipper commanded.

"Subject: Marlene. Species: Otter. Sound..." Kowalski looked at Rico.

Rico imitates Marlene's scream. Skipper and Private shone the flashlight on Marlene and Kowalski, who was still writing on the clipboard.

"Okay, that was good!" The director shouted.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Take one_

The next scene was the sewer. Skipper and Marlene fell into the water hard, making both of them, unconscious. THe director face-palmed as he ordered someone to wake them up.

_Take two_

Skipper and Marlene fell into the water. Marlene swims to Skipper, who is unconscious, and puts his flippers out for a stance. Marlene grabs Skipper, and brings him to surface and tosses the flashlight and the recorder. Marlene gets out and she pushes Skipper's stomach. Water came out of his beak. He coughs and looks at Marlene dazed.

"Are you my mommy?" Skipper asked with a silly look on his face.

Marlene held her mouth as a small giggle came out. Kowalski and Rico exchanged looks as they laughed out loud because of the dazed Skipper.

_Take three_

"Are you my mommy?" Skipper asked in a dazed voice and look.

"Oh Skipper are you okay?" Marlene leaned closer as Skipper blushed furiously.

"And... Cut! That was great! Maybe they could kiss for this scene." The director smiled as Marlene and Skipper blushed deep shades of red.

"NO!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Marlene grabs onto the pipe and grabs Skipper, and pulls him up, dodging the creature. They let go. Skipper lands on the blue button, playing Marlene's snoring. The creature moans and jumps into the water. Marlene turns it off and they see the creature.

"Some kind of monster from the darkest abyss." Skipper said.

The monster jumps out of the water. Skipper and Marlene scream, holding onto each other. It heads straight for them.

"Back up. I'm gonna need a perimeter." Skipper said as he walks to the beast.

Marlene looks at the creature, then the recorder. She pushes the play button to start the snoring and the creature moans and groans.

"It's afraid! Afraid of me?" Marlene pointed out.

"And... cut!" The director shouted as he let out a relief sigh.

"Okay, next week, we're going to shoot Operation Plush and Cover and we're going to need dolphins for the future episodes." The director explained as everybody left after shooting the third episode.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In the Lemur habitat, everyone was enjoying a smoothie. Especially Marlene.

"So how do you liking the smoothies?" Julien asked.

"They're simply delicious." Marlene smiled as she let out a sigh.

"I heard the two dolphins gotta be a female and male." Marlene added.

"Maybe they're going to add Doris!" Private smiled.

"And Victor." Skipper shrugged as he continued drinking his smoothie.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry for not updating, I was helping my friends make a website like this only like a hand written one. Oh yes link (Site: Under construction!): site/fanfictionandnovelties/ Okay? Thanks. Please review~**


End file.
